


Between

by Echo_of_Eden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Thighfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_of_Eden/pseuds/Echo_of_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There it was. That heat, that eagerness. When Bokuto touched Akaashi, it lit him up and made him feel wholly wanted. He never doubted the sincerity of Bokuto’s hands on his waist or the hot press of his mouth. </p><p>Was it wrong of him to want more of Bokuto? To try more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

He still couldn’t get over the way Bokuto kissed.

Two months together, and he thought by now that his palms wouldn’t get so sweaty, that his heart wouldn’t knock against his chest like a hummingbird. He remembered the first time they kissed, still sweaty from practice. Bokuto’s lips had been chapped and tasted like salt, his tongue warm and slick against the back of Akaashi’s teeth. If he thought about it, he could still feel the way Bokuto had put a trembling hand on his hip, betraying how nervous he actually was.

Bokuto had grinned afterwards, Akaashi’s spit still shiny on his bottom lip, and Akaashi had thought that he would die right then and there.

Now, today, he had come to the terms with the fact that he might _actually_ die. Bokuto clutched Akaashi’s hand in his, palm damp with adrenaline, and Akaashi frowned. Maybe he shouldn’t have let Bokuto decide where to go for a first date, but Akaashi had been, admittedly, too excited to really care where they went.

Now, as the rollercoaster carts clinked to the apex of the drop, he thoroughly regretted that decision.

“Don’t worry, Akaashi, I’ll hold your hand the entire time!” Bokuto said loudly to be heard over the sound of the clicking metal gears, and Akaashi gave him a weary look.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Akaashi replied dryly, and Bokuto gave him a wide grin. Their cart was only one back from the front, and there was just enough time for Akaashi to look down the length of the drop before the carts fell forward. Bokuto hollered loud enough to be heard throughout the entire park, Akaashi was sure, but he himself couldn’t even manage a squeak.

The force of the coaster all but ripped the air from his lungs, and each time they flipped upside down, he dug his fingernails into the back of Bokuto’s hand. The screams of everyone else on the coaster seemed to blend together into a buzzing white noise - partly because of the wind, partly because Bokuto’s screeching nearly burst his eardrum. By the time the coaster stopped, Akaashi had almost ripped Bokuto’s arm from its socket, but the boy had never let go of his hand as promised. Akaashi tried to catch his breath, but Bokuto was laughing as if he had never lost it.

“Hey, hey, that was awesome! Did you like the flips, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, lifting the bar up. “Oi, you look kinda pale. Not good with the, uh, flipping?”

“I’m fine,” was all Akaashi had to say, but Bokuto exclaimed, “It’s okay, we’ll go on something less wild next! How about the carousel?”

“Not the carousel.”

“Kuroo goes on the carousel with me.”

“I’m sure he does.”

Bokuto pulled Akaashi up out of the cart and they walked down the boardwalk, back onto the main park avenue. The early spring sun was bright in the cloudless sky, and the new warmth had drawn large crowds out to the park. At the sight of all the people, Akaashi’s fingers twitched and he let Bokuto’s hand drop, a little guilty. He wasn’t ready to walk in public holding hands, or kissing, anything that a boy and girl could do without judgement. Hell, even if he was dating a girl, Akaashi wasn’t sure he could do it.

Bokuto gave him a sideways glance, as if to ask why, but Akaashi pointed at a smaller coaster and went, “Bokuto-san, let’s try that one.”

That, at least, made Bokuto’s face light up in a smile, probably happy that Akaashi was getting involved. He had told Akaashi for, oh, the past week how nervous he was about it being the perfect date, how he needed to make it the best date Akaashi would ever go on in his natural born life. Akaashi felt a little flutter in his chest, and he dropped his gaze.

“How long are you gonna add the –san, huh?” Bokuto pestered as they walked together toward the next coaster, weaving around people. “I told you that you didn’t need to, it makes me feel kind of weird now that we’re – you know!”

“Force of habit,” Akaashi responded, and Bokuto huffed, but allowed the subject to drop. Instead, he decided to chatter about where they should eat after they were done at the park. Did Akaashi want ramen? Or maybe foreign food?

He listened to Bokuto, trying not to smile. He was on a date. A real date with his actual boyfriend. It still seemed a little surreal to him, that he was actually with Bokuto in that way. His simpleton captain, known for his wild mood swings and loudmouth. And of course those were definitely components of Bokuto, but they weren’t anywhere close to the whole of him. With each day that passed, Akaashi liked Bokuto more. Craved him more. They were trying to spend plenty of time together because in just a month, Bokuto would be going to university, leaving Akaashi behind. At the thought, Akaashi lifted his fingers just enough to bump them into Bokuto’s, and Bokuto bumped back.

-

The sun had long set by the time they got back to Akaashi’s house, and when he called out for his parents, they didn’t answer. His voice rang in the large foyer, so he knew that if his parents were actually here, they would have heard him.

“Eh? Folks aren’t home?” Bokuto asked as he toed off his shoes.

“Doesn’t seem like it. But that’s not much of a surprise,” Akaashi replied, making his way to the kitchen with Bokuto close behind. Whenever his parents left without warning, they at least left him a note to find later. And he found it as predicted, written neatly and lying on the marble counters.

“They went out with friends to a garden party,” he said, staring down at the note before crumpling it in his hand and tossing it in the trash.

“Is that something rich people do?”

“Commonly.”

Bokuto let out a loud snort and hoot, and Akaashi smiled a very small smile. He was convinced that’s what made him like Bokuto, more than anything else; the boy had an uncanny ability to make him smile and laugh, to make him happy.

“Akaash _iii,_ oi, if your parents aren’t home does that mean we can be loud?” Bokuto asked, turning his head and giving Akaashi a wide smirk. Akaashi raised his brows, a little surprised by Bokuto’s sudden boldness. He could be uncharacteristically shy when it came to being intimate, needing Akaashi to push him. Akaashi thought it was less embarrassment about the act itself but about being good at it, about doing the right thing. Bokuto had a nasty little habit of shutting down when things didn’t go to plan.

“I suppose so. But aren’t you the loud one, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi said, irritated by the way his heart had picked up just by talking about it. The first time he had given Bokuto a handjob, he remembered not being at all shocked by how vocal Bokuto was. It seemed like a given.

“Yeah, but I get really into it,” Bokuto admitted, and Akaashi gave a little nod.

“So are we-”

“I mean, how could I not? The soundtrack is badass,” Bokuto said as he whipped his backpack off his shoulder. He dug his hand into the front pocket and produced a jewel disc to present to a blank-faced Akaashi. “It’s that action movie I was talking about the other day! Kuroo let me borrow it, so I thought we could watch it together! And we can totally blare it, too.”

“Ah.”

_Oops._

Akaashi felt his face warm up, but he forced himself to nod again, not wanting to seem off-putting. But Bokuto, for being so spastic, was more observant than people seemed to give him credit for. Or perhaps he was just observant when it came to Akaashi – either way, when Bokuto’s smile died, Akaashi glanced away.

“You don’t want to?”

“It’s not-”

“We don’t have to! We can do whatever you want, Akaashi, this is still a date,” Bokuto said quickly. “Do you want to play video games? Or we could go get dessert. I ate a lot of ramen but I still have room.”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said firmly, and that seemed to get his full attention. “It’s not that I don’t want to.”

“But you seemed pretty disappointed.”

 _Disappointed?_ Had his misunderstanding really been read that way? It wasn’t that the idea of the movie seemed bad, per say. But the thought of getting to kiss Bokuto seemed more pleasant. Kiss him, and…whatever else. All they had done so far was make out and feel each other up, along with a few handjobs that always seemed to end too quickly.

Was it wrong of him to want more of Bokuto? To try more?

Akaashi met Bokuto’s eyes and said, “I just thought you were talking about something else.”

There was a beat of silence during which Bokuto just stared at him, clearly not understanding. Akaashi could practically see the gears in Bokuto’s brain working as he tried to figure out how Akaashi had perceived his words. Then, his eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped slightly open.

It had clicked.

 _“Dirty,”_ Bokuto hissed, before letting out a loud laugh and pointing. “Ak _aash_ i! And you’re always saying that I’m the one with a dirty mind!”

“You said it with that same weird smile you get when you say something dirty. What else was I supposed to think?” Akaashi shot back, but he knew his defense was looking pretty grim. Bokuto just kept laughing, and he came closer, reaching out to grab the front of Akaashi’s t-shirt. He flapped the fabric obnoxiously.

“You really got the hots for me, huh?”

“Bokuto-san, we’re dating. And no one says that anymore.”

“You want to touch me inappropriately.”

“Bokuto-san, shut up.”

“Huh? Make me,” Bokuto said, looking Akaashi dead in the eyes. His grin never wavered. In fact, when Akaashi stepped forward to close the gap between them, he could have sworn that stupid grin got bigger. Bastard.

Bokuto’s mouth was already parted when Akaashi pressed their lips together. Their teeth clacked from how eagerly Bokuto surged forward, and his tongue slipped into Akaashi’s mouth, warm and still sweet from the melon candy he had eaten after dinner.

There it was. That heat, that eagerness. When Bokuto touched Akaashi, it lit him up and made him feel wholly wanted. He never doubted the sincerity of Bokuto’s hands on his waist or the hot press of his mouth. Bokuto cupped the back of Akaashi’s head, leaning over him as if he was trying to press him to the ground. Nails pressed against his scalp, and Akaashi let out a small groan when Bokuto tugged on his hair. His heart was thrumming in his chest, fast and steady, anticipating. Bokuto’s tongue slid over his in a moment of perfect meshing, and Akaashi felt his knees wobble.

He pulled away, lips wet, just enough to get a breath of air. Bokuto immediately started kissing Akaashi’s jaw, softer than expected, and Akaashi allowed his eyes to shut for a moment. Just a moment. Bokuto made his way to Akaashi’s ear, and he bit gently on the lobe before tugging. Akaashi sighed when Bokuto ran his teeth over the shell, and twisted a hand into the fabric of the other’s shirt.

“Bokuto-san,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. Bokuto grunted in response, and Akaashi pushed him back. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Akaashi watched a light pink dusting rise on Bokuto’s cheeks, and he smiled. It seemed like the situation was finally processing somewhere other than Bokuto’s crotch.

“Yeah!” Bokuto all but yelled, and when Akaashi rose a brow, he lowered his voice and said, “I mean, yeah, cool.”

He grabbed Akaashi’s hand, and Akaashi allowed himself to be dragged upstairs. His mind was moving quickly, running over the different scenarios of what could happen. They had done this before, it was nothing new, and yet Akaashi felt jittery. This felt different, as if they were just on the verge of something.

As soon as they were in Akaashi’s room, Bokuto had his hand up Akaashi’s shirt, hand roving over the swell of his abs. Bokuto pressed against Akaashi, chest to back, and kissed the nape of his neck. There was a flutter of emotion in Akaashi’s stomach, and he shivered.

“You’re so warm, Akaashi,” Bokuto mumbled, kissing his nape again before sucking. Akaashi drew in a sharp breath, and reached beneath his own shirt to grab Bokuto’s hand.

“Bokuto-san, face me properly.”

“Huh?”

“Face me properly.”

Bokuto slunk around, and Akaashi reached out to run a hand through his ridiculous hair. He glanced down at Bokuto’s lips, and that seemed to be all the signal that was needed before Bokuto was kissing him again. They stumbled backwards, and Bokuto flopped down on the bed, pulling Akaashi down with him.

“Look, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, breathless. He grinned up at Akaashi, whose knees sank into the mattress on either side of Bokuto’s thighs. “You’re taller than me for once.”

“You’re not that much taller than me, anyway,” Akaashi said dryly, and Bokuto answered by sticking both hands up Akaashi’s shirt. He allowed his shirt to be yanked off, and Bokuto threw it over somewhere in the room. Classy. He waited patiently while Bokuto wrestled his own shirt off, nearly elbowing Akaashi in the jaw while he did so. The boy grunted, jerking his head to avoid being struck.

“Did I hit you, Akaashi?!” Bokuto exclaimed, to which Akaashi just shook his head. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s firm torso, lips automatically attaching to his neck as if in apology. It started off gentle, Bokuto pressing soft kisses all over Akaashi’s neck, but then he began sucking at the skin. It made Akaashi squirm and gasp, bowing his body to try and get closer to Bokuto’s. Each time Bokuto bit skin between his teeth, he immediately pressed his tongue to it in a way of soothing, but Akaashi definitely didn’t feel soothed. He felt feverish, frustrated, aware of the way his cock was hardening within his pants.

But it wasn’t like Bokuto was unaffected. Akaashi could feel him getting hard, and each time he moved on Bokuto’s lap, the boy tensed. Pressed chest to chest as they were, he could nearly feel Bokuto’s heart thudding. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi by the back of his neck, tilting his face down to kiss him. It was sloppy, and they were both out of breath, panting into each other’s mouths. Akaashi gripped Bokuto by the hair and grinded, trying to create friction between them. A groan ripped its way out of Bokuto’s throat and he thrusted his hips, jolting Akaashi on his lap. It wasn’t much, but Akaashi felt a coil of heat twist around in his abdomen.

He felt very teenaged, with them grinding against each other, pants still on. It _was_ , however, undeniably hot. Not enough, though; his cock was straining at his pants, and he really didn’t want them both to cum like this. It was so much like what they had been doing, getting so caught up in the moment that it didn’t last, unable to try anything new.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi managed, even though Bokuto was still biting on his lower lip. Akaashi turned his head to the side, just to break the force of Bokuto’s kiss. “Bokuto-san, I want to do something else.”

“Something else? Like what?” Bokuto asked, swiping his tongue across his top lip. He was staring at Akaashi with half-lidded molten eyes, breathing hard, cheeks red. Akaashi almost forgot what he was trying to accomplish.

 _Like you,_ Akaashi thought, but didn’t say it. Instead, he reached down between his parted thighs to pop the button on Bokuto’s jeans. The sound of the zipper drawing down seemed horribly loud in the sudden tense quiet between them.

“We’ve already done that,” Bokuto said, almost sheepishly.

“No, we haven’t,” Akaashi replied as he climbed off of Bokuto’s lap before immediately falling to his knees. The flickering of understanding was almost comical as it crossed Bokuto’s face, and he crooned, _“Oh.”_

Akaashi pulled on the fabric of his jeans, and Bokuto lifted himself up so the pants could be pulled off completely. Bokuto’s cock was straining against the dark cotton of his briefs, precum already having left a wet spot. He allowed himself a moment to stare before he felt Bokuto shoving his big toe into the waistband of his jeans.

“Why is your toe in my pants?” Akaashi asked, looking up at Bokuto, who grinned. The boy swept a lock of hair from his eyes, as it was falling out of its usual hairstyle (Akaashi’s fingers could be blamed for that).

“Take them off,” Bokuto said.

“I can do that later.”

“Don’t you want to touch yourself?”

At that, he realized that Bokuto was trying to think about more than himself, and suggesting that they get off together was his go-to. It was sweet, but not what Akaashi wanted. He wanted a harsh buildup before an explosion. He wanted to please Bokuto, wanted them to be closer than they had before.

Akaashi’s eyes flitted over Bokuto’s face, down to the scar on his collarbone from where he had broken it in first year, across the swell of his pectorals and angular torso. The deep V of muscle that had carved its way around Bokuto’s hips nearly made Akaashi’s mouth go dry. He had always admired his captain’s body, even moreso when he was allowed to feel it for himself.

But what got Akaashi the most, more than anything, were Bokuto’s thighs. He was generally thick with muscle, but those legs of his were powerhouses. Once Akaashi had developed a crush on Bokuto, practices were torture because those thighs drove him crazy. Every time he jumped, ran, did stretches – Akaashi noticed each flex, each hardening of muscle.

He ran his hands over Bokuto’s knees and onto his quads, thumbs pressing into the flesh of his inner thighs. His quad muscles tensed beneath Akaashi’s palms the nearer he got to his crotch, and he thought, oh.

Oh.

Akaashi wasn’t ready to have Bokuto inside of him, or vice versa; the thought was still a little scary, despite his curiosity and want. That could be left for another day. But Bokuto’s thighs were here now, smooth and warm and hard.

“No, I don’t,” Akaashi answered, finally. He crooked a finger beneath the band of Bokuto’s briefs and dragged them down, over the erection that so strained them. He could hear Bokuto let out out a small sigh as Akaashi took off the underwear and dragged them down his legs.

“I want you to feel good, too, y’know? Akaashi?” Bokuto said, though his tone wavered when Akaashi sat up on his knees and kissed the inside of his thigh. The trembling in his voice gave Akaashi satisfaction.

“I want to do this for you first,” he said, jerking his chin in the direction of Bokuto’s crotch.

“But you’ll let me return the favor?” Bokuto asked, eager.

“In a way.”

“Eh? What way?”

“Intercrural,” Akaashi said, blunt as always, and Bokuto stared at him.

“Intercrucial?”

“Intercrural.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I want to fuck you between your thighs.”

Bokuto made a choking noise, and Akaashi raised his brows, asking, “Bokuto-san, are you all right?”

“Yeah, it’s – cool, okay! Just wasn’t really, uh, expecting that.”

“Sorry to have caught you off guard,” Akaashi said, but his sudden smile betrayed any true apology. He put his hands on Bokuto’s knees and spread his legs, moving forward so he was between them. Up this close, Akaashi became painfully aware that he had never given anyone a blowjob. He wasn’t sure of specifics, but he knew what Bokuto liked, or what he’d like himself. How difficult could it be?

Besides, Bokuto was gasping just from receiving kisses to his inner thighs. Other than turning him on, Bokuto’s noises made Akaashi feel like he was doing something right. He gripped the captain behind his knees and licked his cock from base to tip, slowly. Bokuto’s body trembled slightly at the contact, and he groaned, urging Akaashi to keep licking, kissing.

Bokuto didn’t taste like anything in particular, other than the bitterness of the precum. Tentatively, he wrapped his lips around the head of Bokuto’s cock, and the response was instantaneous.

“Fuck, Akaashi,” Bokuto sighed out, hips bucking slightly. His cock pushed into Akaashi’s mouth more, and he relaxed his jaw, accommodating for the length. He put one hand at the base of Bokuto’s shaft and squeezed gently. Akaashi bobbed his head, moving the tip of Bokuto’s cock in and out at a solid pace. He felt fingers in his hair, tugging gently, and he closed his eyes.

He began gradually fitting more of Bokuto’s length into his mouth, trying to see how far into his mouth he could get it. With every centimeter, Bokuto’s moans seemed to get louder, hips moving a little more erratically. Akaashi hollowed out his cheeks, sucking harshly, and Bokuto’s moans turned into one deep groan.

“Akaashi, ah, _fuck_ ,” Bokuto stuttered, and probably without thinking, his hips jerked hard enough that Akaashi couldn’t have even had a hope of holding them in place. His cock hit the back of Akaashi’s throat, and he choked, tears springing to his eyes as his throat contracted.

Before he could even try to recover, Bokuto pushed him off, saliva stringing from Akaashi’s bottom lip. He coughed, wiping his mouth as Bokuto yelled, “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san.”

“No, I almost _killed_ you! I-”

“Do it again.”

The words were out of Akaashi’s mouth before he could stop them, and he thought that for the best. There was no need for either of them to be ashamed about what they were doing. And Akaashi loved Bokuto’s sounds, loved the solidness of his cock between his lips, loved pleasing him. He wanted to take in all of Bokuto that he could and make him crazy.

Bokuto went to respond, but nothing managed to come out. He just gaped down at Akaashi, who gave him a steady look.

“Akaashi, uh…”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, softly, gripping Bokuto’s cock and pressing his thumb to the tip. “Just fuck my face. Please.”

If Akaashi felt any embarrassment in allowing himself to voice that statement, it was gone in an instant – Bokuto’s face was priceless. Akaashi wasn’t entirely sure that the captain hadn’t just blown a few gaskets, judging by how large his eyes got.

“I mean, when you say it like that, I can’t really say no,” Bokuto managed, putting his hand on the crown of Akaashi’s head. He took a deep breath before placing his mouth back around the top of Bokuto’s cock. A moment passed of him just sitting there, tonguing the slit lightly while he waited for Bokuto to gather his bearings.

And then the captain’s hips moved, pushing his length farther into Akaashi’s mouth. He rocked slowly, almost cautiously, and he murmured, “Your mouth feels so good, Akaashi.”

Akaashi hummed in response, and Bokuto jerked a little harsher, nearing Akaashi’s gag reflex. His eyes watered, but he relaxed his throat and jaw as much as he could manage. Bokuto must have felt the difference, because he gripped Akaashi’s hair harder and pushed the rest of his cock into the other’s mouth.

Akaashi choked again, but he slapped a hand onto Bokuto’s hip, thinking, _don’t stop._ And Bokuto didn’t. He fucked into Akaashi’s mouth, each thrust getting quicker, groans and half-completed curses falling from his mouth. Tears leaked from Akaashi’s eyes and he breathed harshly through his nose, trying to pull air into his lungs. His jaw ached from his mouth being stretched open so wide, but he didn’t tell Bokuto to stop.

He didn’t want Bokuto to stop. Instead, he just listened as Bokuto completely loosed his mouth, words pouring out without restriction, “Akaashi, god, you’re so hot, fuck, f – ah, _Akaashi, hah,_ I’m so close, _Keiji.”_

At the sound of his first name, Akaashi’s own cock twitched. He had been painfully hard for a bit now, but that just made it so much worse. He ached to touch himself, but Bokuto’s trembling thighs were a strict reminder that no, he could wait. The wet, slurping sounds that filled the room were lewd, but Akaashi couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed. Really, they just made him more frustrated.

His hand twitched and he ran it up the inside of his own thigh, wondering if it would really matter if he just touched himself a little bit, just for a moment –

Then Bokuto pulled his hair so hard that he grunted, and a sudden warm bitterness was filling his mouth.

_“Keiji.”_

Most of Bokuto’s cum spilled out of Akaashi’s mouth, but he reflexively swallowed whatever he could. The taste made him want to grimace, but it wasn’t horrible, nothing that would keep him from doing this exact thing again. God, no.

Bokuto pulled his cock from Akaashi’s mouth with a sharp _pop,_ and he leaned over, panting. Akaashi coughed harshly, cupping his mouth with his hand. The wet of his tears just mixed with the mess on his chin, and he said hoarsely, “Hand me a tissue.”

“Got it!” Bokuto exclaimed, and he wobbled to his feet, unsteadily lurching to the grab a few tissues from the box on Akaashi’s nightstand. He handed them to Akaashi and sat back on the edge of the bed, still breathing like he had just done diving drills.

Akaashi wiped his chin and cheeks, still coughing lightly. His throat burned and he felt like he was developing a serious case of lockjaw, but he couldn’t help but feel immensely satisfied.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said, leaning forward. Akaashi looked up, and Bokuto pressed their lips together in a long kiss before continuing, “That was _awesome.”_

“I’m glad.”

“Seriously, you can take some dick, like woah.”

“…Thanks, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto smiled and patted the bed, exclaiming, “Hey, hey, but c’mere! It’s your turn!”

Akaashi wasn't a bit surprised that he bounced back so quickly, ready to please. Cute. It was cute.

He reached out, taking Akaashi’s hands in his and pulling the setter to his feet. He quickly yanked off his pants and underwear, relieved, and crawled onto the bed. Bokuto wiggled upwards until his head hit the pillow, never taking his eyes off of the other. With a small sigh, Akaashi lay on his side next to him, placing a hand in the dip of Bokuto’s thick waist. He had been so focused the last few minutes that it had been easy to temporarily forget his own wants. But now the ache of his arousal was prevalent, and he eyed Bokuto’s thighs, wondering what it was going to be like.

“So why my thighs?” Bokuto asked, pressing a kiss to Akaashi’s jaw.

“I like your thighs. They’re nice.”

“You do, really?”

“I do.”

“Aw! I bet it’s because I’ve been doing this new type of squat, it’s super good for your quads! Huh, Akaashi, have you noticed? Are they getting bulkier?”

Akaashi, deadpan, said, “Sure they are.”

“I thought so! Even Kuroo said so. I’ll show you how to do it next practice!”

“Yes, Bokuto-san. Now could you open the top of my nightstand?” Akaashi asked, trying to keep the strain from his voice.

“Oh, yeah.”

Bokuto flopped over, yanking open the drawer of the nightstand and peeking in.

“What am I getting?”

“Massage oil.”

“Why do you have massage oil? Oh, it smells like pomegranate, nice,” Bokuto said, grabbing the bottle of oil and rolling back over to face Akaashi.

He took the oil from Bokuto’s hand and replied, “I get sore after practice sometimes. It helps me work out cramps. Or, in this case, it will take the place of lubrication.”

“Cool, lube me up,” said Bokuto, lifting one leg, and Akaashi grimaced.

“Please don’t say that.”

“Slick me up?”

“No.”

After that, Bokuto just laughed – that was, until Akaashi poured a generous amount of the oil down onto his thigh. He started, and whined, “It’s cold.”

“It won’t be cold for long,” Akaashi said, and Bokuto huffed. His mouth softened when Akaashi rubbed the oil with his hand, making the entirety of Bokuto’s inner thigh slick. Without needing to be ask, Bokuto lowered his top leg and rubbed his thighs together; Akaashi ached to be between them. Bokuto’s skin was shining and smelled sweet, drawing Akaashi closer.

He pressed himself close to Bokuto, his erection bumping against Bokuto’s softened cock. Bokuto gave him a quick, open-mouthed kiss before Akaashi moved himself down a couple inches. He pressed his forehead against Bokuto’s neck, and reached down to take hold of his own shaft.

With a shuddery breath, he pressed his cock between Bokuto’s slicked thighs.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighed, pushing his hips forward. His cock slid between Bokuto’s inner thighs perfectly, the friction delicious after having waited so long. He thrusted a few times, getting used to the sensation of Bokuto’s warm thighs gripping him.

“Is it good?” Bokuto asked, and Akaashi felt Bokuto’s dick harden a little against his belly. Already? He glanced up at Bokuto, flushed, and nodded.

“It feels good for me, too,” Bokuto said, and he realized then that each time he thrusted, he was applying pressure to Bokuto’s crotch, and Akaashi’s cock was rubbing up against the underside of his balls.

Akaashi didn’t respond, choosing instead to suck at the skin of Bokuto’s collarbone. His tongue swiped over that old scar while his hips worked back and forth, back and forth. Without warning, Bokuto flexed his thighs, and a moan flooded from Akaashi’s mouth.

“You sound so hot,” Bokuto said, breath hitting the shell of his ear, and Akaashi felt a tremor shake his core. He began thrusting hard, craving the heat of Bokuto’s thighs, wanting the pressure. Bokuto kept flexing, pulsing his muscles slowly to squeeze Akaashi’s cock.

He couldn’t find it within himself to be embarrassed of the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. Akaashi gasped and groaned, nails digging into the flesh of Bokuto’s back. He could feel himself leaking precum, making Bokuto’s thighs increasingly wetter.

“You’re so hard, Keiji, feels so good,” Bokuto murmured, licking the top of Akaashi’s ear, and he thought he was going to cum right then.

“Keep talking,” Akaashi gasped, and Bokuto was quiet for a moment, probably thinking. He squeezed Akaashi’s ass and pressed those stupid, muscular thighs tighter.

Shit.

“Keep fucking me, Akaashi, you’re so wet. I want you to cum on me, I want to hear you. Come _on_ , Keiji,” Bokuto rattled, running his fingernails up Akaashi’s back, sounding just as desperate as Akaashi felt. His hips were erratic now, his thrusts jerky, just scrabbling for a release. Akaashi pressed his face against Bokuto’s chest, moaning loudly, and he was right there –

Right there –

“Koutarou,” Akaashi managed, lips trembling. The heat that had built up in his abdomen flooded his entire body, and his hips stopped, stuttered as he came hard. His breath came out as gasps while he rocked himself into Bokuto, riding out his orgasm. He felt Bokuto pressing kisses to the top of his head, inhaling the smell of his shampoo.

Akaashi let himself slip out from between Bokuto’s thighs and he rolled over onto his back, breathing hard. A thin sheen of sweat had coated his skin, and the room smelled like – well, sex. And pomegranate. Hazy, he lifted his arm and covered his eyes with his forearm.

“That great, huh?” Bokuto asked, and he could practically hear the grin in his captain’s voice.

“You really do have nice thighs,” Akaashi answered, lifting his arm just enough to glance over at Bokuto. The other boy had propped himself up on his elbow and was, sure enough, grinning.

“I know, right? You have nice thighs too!”

“Thanks, Bokuto-san.”

“I thought it was Koutarou now,” Bokuto said, and when Akaashi frowned, Bokuto let out a loud, fake moan.

“Oh, Koutarou, your _thighs!”_ he crowed, and then grunted when Akaashi hit him square in the face with a pillow.

“You’re the one who’s hard right now,” Akaashi said, and Bokuto grumbled something from beneath the pillow, muffled. “Can’t hear you.”

Bokuto swatted the pillow away from his face, but Akaashi pressed it back down with a little laugh. They struggled for a moment until Bokuto heaved himself upward, grabbing Akaashi and rolling over on him.

“I said I can’t help it!” Bokuto exclaimed, squeezing Akaashi’s sides.

“Sure, Bokuto-san.”

“I _can’t.”_

“Uh-huh.”

Bokuto blew a raspberry, furrowing his brow, before leaning down and kissing Akaashi’s forehead.

“So. Was the date a success?” he asked, and Akaashi smiled. Bokuto brushed a dark lock of hair away from Akaashi’s face, so lightly it was almost as if the touch wasn’t there at all.

“It was,” he replied. “Let’s go out again soon.”

“Will you ride the carousel next time?”

“I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays you fuckign sinners
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at laceandcaramel.tumblr.com (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


End file.
